The Living Dead!! RE-MADE
by INSOMNIAC
Summary: Title says it all please Review. I fixed the first Chapter... Now people think its *Quote* SADISTIC and PURLEY EVIL... and that i am a very BAD & SICK person...*end Quote* which is exactly the results i wanted to see. MUHUHAHAHAHAHA Fools!!
1. Begginnings

"The Living Dead. The Beginning of the End"  
  
Well, you know the end, here is the beginning, I will share a discovery I made when I tried to... Search inside of my mind, you see, I pity human beings, I pity them so much, we are filled with so much disease, when you look at an animal, they usually don't have any sicknesses, they are clean, yet we have AIDS, Diabetes, Cancer, and then there is another revelation. We are the only species on this planet that kills each other for no reason. War, Famine, poverty. Human beings do not deserve to live here on this planet. I can honestly say, I am jealous of the people who don't have it hard, who have everything, and do not share it with others. Don't worry I have none of these sicknesses. Anyway enough self pity ONWARD...  
  
Authors note: I am not basing this on Resident Evil. It is something else... a movie... an old one... see if you can guess which one it is. But keep this in mind... it is not Resident Evil  
  
Chapter: 1   
  
The day was as fine as ever, Sonic was as usual, running through the forest at high speed, he loved running, he had mastered running since the day he could walk. It was his weapon against many things, from Robotnik, to saving lives, especially that of his best friend, called Tails. He was rescued out of a burning village, one day, (or so I am told). It had been a couple of weeks since Sonic had a chance to go out and run, Robotnik had kept him busy, all month. But now Robotnik's plans were foiled again. It was getting dark, and sonic was getting somewhat tired, he was about one mile away from Knothole, but he stopped none the less, to rest his feet. That is until he heard someone in the distance, he was walking towards sonic, it was a fox, a strange brown fox, he was about twenty.  
  
"Um excuse me sir, but are you ok?" Sonic asked, the fox kept walking slowly toward him, he was very pale and kept looking down. "Sir please tell me your name, are you ok!" The fox just then stopped and looked up, what sonic saw was a horrible sight, the fox had a very large hole on the bottom of his neck, yet he was still walking!  
  
"Oh my god!" Sonic said as he started to walk away, from the fox, his eyes were glowing a bright red. Soon after more people started to come out of the forest, one had a hole on the side of his head, the other was just dragging half his body towards sonic. Sonic took this opportunity and made a run for it. He ran faster than he had ever ran before, he got to knothole to see his friends enjoying their day, Tails saw Sonic and walked up to him.  
  
"Sonic are you alright? You look a little pale?" Tails said, Sonic only looked at his friend and fainted, everyone else ran towards him to help him, then Sonic closed his eyes. When Sonic opened them, he was in the hospital wing, he got up and saw that his friends were at his bed side, only Rottor was missing.  
  
"Dude what the hell happened to you?" Knuckles said. You just fell to the ground.  
  
"Yeah are you ok?" Rouge asked.  
  
"I'm fine... its just... naa never mind you wouldn't believe me." Sonic said. As soon as he said this he heard a scream outside of the hospital wing, Sonic ran out to find Rottor on the floor dead, being eaten by one of the soldiers that stood guard near the ring pool!  
  
"SOLDIER, WHAT ARE YOU DOOING!" Sonic yelled. The soldier turned around. Everyone saw his eyes were glowing a bright red. He also had a large bite that exposed his esophagus and the inside of his neck! It stood up and started walking towards another soldier, the soldier fired at it wildly, he fired a full clip of 50 bullets at his chest which had no effect, until one bullet hit his head, he fell to the ground dead!  
  
"Someone tell me what the hell that was!" Tails asked.  
  
"That guy took 50 bullets before going down!" Bunnie exclaimed  
  
All of a sudden Rottor stood up, eyes glowing red too, he launched itself at Knuckles, and took a large bite out of his foot, revealing the bone! Knuckles yelled in agony then fell to the ground from shock. Bunnie used her blaster to blow Rotors head off.  
  
"What the hell is going ON!" Rouge yelled. Tails took to the sky without letting anyone else know, what he saw in the distance terrified him, in the dark forest. He turned around to see the same thing he landed almost stiff.  
  
"Hey little buddy, what did you see?" Sonic said.  
  
"I- I- were... s-surrounded... by these... things!" Tails stammered  
  
Knuckles was now standing, with half a leg and both eyes red.  
  
"Knuckles are you ok? Speak to me..." Rouge said, Knuckles launched himself toward Rouge. "AAH NO GET HIM OFF AAAH AARG." Knuckles took a lethal bite on her spinal cord, she fell to the floor limp and most probably dead. Sally, Sonic, Tails and Bunnie. Were the only ones left in their group, in the distance out ion the forest they could see evil, the eyes, they were completely red, filled with pure evil, no remorse, no memory, no soul. The dead were starting to group the village, if Sonic sally or Bunnie didn't do something soon they were sure to die. In the distance they saw Antoine trying to run away, but over 20 of these monsters launched at him, they ate him alive, but then stopped halfway as a half skeleton and a half meat, walking in the same direction.  
  
"COME ON RUN HURRY!" Sonic yelled, Tails then took the gun from the dead soldier and saw it was still loaded, he ran with everyone, they didn't know where to go, but anywhere was safer than this place. Tails stopped and looked back, he saw a small little kid walking towards him, he recognized him instantly, it was the kid he used to baby sit every time the team went on a mission., he was getting dangerously close to him. Tails only lifted his gun, he was shaking, he noticed everyone had left him behind, but the zombies were getting dangerously close, he had to make a choice now or never. A small voice in his head told him to fire, but how could he, he was only 4 years old!! He couldn't. But everyone was getting too close, then he decided what he was going to do. He fired in the head of the kid, crying at the same time. The kid fell dead on the floor, Tails took to the air instantly, leaving the gun behind! He saw his friends near the armory, shaking some zombies off, he saw Bunnie's good arm get eaten by the others, she shook and killed some off but soon enough her eyes flashed red, She became one of them. Sonic saw Tails landing near him, Tails only took Sonics hand before it was too late, they both went inside, little did they know that they were surrounded, and there was no way out, there was absolutely no way out!  
  
  
  
INSOMNIAC- Well I liked, the plot was slightly the same, but admit it… it was a hell of a lot better than the last one, please review!  
  
1.1.1 


	2. The Living Dead!

1.1.1 "The Living Dead"  
  
1.1.2 Human beings often describe each other as cannibals, thieves, murderers, a parasite of planet earth. Is that true? Of course it is, there is no doubt that the human race will end up destroying each other, too much greed, too much destruction, war, famine, death, insanity. But will the same thing start occurring in Mobius? As an old saying used to say; Never knock on Deaths door. But what if Death knocked on your door? What would you do? Oh I almost forgot, there will be one survivor, please try and guess who it is. Sad really… tisk, tisk.  
  
1.1.3 Chapter: 1   
  
1.1.4 The night was cold, everyone sat there nervous at what was going to happen to them, the last people alive in the whole village were Sonic, Tails and Sally. Everybody else in the village was dead, and these three characters were hiding in the armory, waiting for life... or death. There have been recent events in the village since that first dead body was found, it was none other than Rotor himself, or so the DNA scan showed, for the body was completely mutilated beyond recognition. Bones and body parts scattered everywhere. The second body was that of Amy Rose, who they all found naked, hanging on a tree branch that was… through her stomach? The third was even more puzzling, Bunnie Rabbot, she had been hanged by two spikes that were dug inside her back, or at least her chest area, with her head still on, and her right arm, yet everything else was missing, torn out. We join our traumatized friends in the armory.  
  
1.1.5  
  
1.1.6 "What are we going to do Sonic?" asked Tails. "Everyone that thing kills becomes a living zombie."  
  
"Does it look like I know god damn it!" Sonic yelled. "I had to cut through Bunnie after she tried to eat me."  
  
Sally stood up, and then placed a gun to her head.  
  
"Goodbye Sonic, I cant take this anymore." Yelled Sally.  
  
"Aunt Sally!" Yelled Tails. "Don't!"  
  
"I'm Sorry Tails, good luck" Said Sally.  
  
"Sally NO!" Yelled Sonic. But it was too late, she had pulled the trigger, her brains were splattered all over the two tailed fox, staining him a red color.  
  
"Oh my god don't look Tails please Don't look." Cried Sonic.  
  
Then the armory began to shake, as the outside was being shacked by the whole village. Loud moaning could be heard outside, as they knocked on the walls of the place, there was no escape.  
  
"God why have you abandoned us!" Yelled Sonic. Tails was terrified, the trauma of seeing his friend get her brains blown out, and spraying them all over Tails. Also the constant fear of his own death in the hands of a zombie. He couldn't move.  
  
"Come here Tails, it is going to be ok, don't you worry." Sonic said. He tried comforting the fox, but he was hyperventilating, the intense shock was just too much for him, and he passed out. Sonic saw this and he placed the fox down, he took the body of his former girlfriend and took any important objects from her, then threw the body out as fast as possible, before the zombies reached the door. As soon as the limp body hit the ground, her skin began to fall off and her bony skeleton began to take shape, she stood up, with red glowing eyes, everyone else surrounding the village also had red glowing eyes, the whole building was surrounded.  
  
"What are we going to do!" Sonic Said.  
  
All of a sudden he heard a voice.  
  
"Sonic, the apocalypse is upon us, the end of this planet is imminent all that is needed is your death, and the foxes." The voice exclaimed.  
  
"No Never, leave us alone!" Yelled Sonic.  
  
"How do you know that those zombies are real, how do you know that this incident is real Sonic, are those really zombies, is your best friend currently aiming a gun at you?" the voice Said. Sonic turned around to see Tails aiming a gun at Sonic, he was crying.  
  
"Tails what are you doing!" Asked Sonic.  
  
"That isn't Tails, he is sleeping over there" the voice said. Sonic turned around to see the still unconscious Tails peacefully sleeping there  
  
"Stop messing with my head!" Sonic yelled. Then it happened, the doors of the armory went down, and zombies began to literally pour inside of the building, they seemed to ignore Tails. They surrounded Sonic.  
  
"no… hehe… NO… HEHEHAHAHAHA… NOOO!" Sonic said as the first Zombie began to eat him, tearing his skin from his bones, Sonic was now screaming maniacally. Another started to eat his intestines, Bunnie, dragged herself in and began to drink his blood. Then the zombies began to walk out, leaving the fox alone in the armory, they all took their original places, were they had originally died. And they went limp, as that happened, they began to glow, then a small light emitted from each. Some lights fired upward, while others turned red and fired downwards under ground.  
  
The next morning, Tails woke up, he got up and began to walk outside, he saw all of the bodies on the floor, and on trees, he then walked through what looked like hell, into his hut, he took a shower, and cleaned off all of Sally's blood and brains, they got stuck on the grill of the shower, so Tails picked up the pieces and threw them in the toilet. He got out, and dried himself off, then he went outside, and gathered all of the bodies, into a heap. Tails then took some fuel from the armory, and soaked all of the stench full decomposing bodies. Then set fire to them, he saw how the meat crisped off the bodies, leaving behind a simple Skeleton that soon turned to ashes. As soon as this was done, Tails went back to the armory, to clean up some bones, a blotch of meat and some blue quills. He placed them into a bag, and dumped it into the fire with the rest, as the fire went on, Tails drenched himself with the fuel, and jumped into the fire, laughing maniacally. As he too turned into ashes, the strange part was that the Skeleton was still standing. Even after Tails had died, or even after his nerves and muscles had fallen off and fried themselves, then without warning, the skeleton had turned into ashes, and were taken away by the wind. The echo of the maniacal laughter still in the air, only a small blue light and an orange light in the air could be seen flying upward, as the black clouds approached the horizon and covered the planet, leading it into pitch darkness forever.  
  
The End...  
  
  
  
So what did you think? Scary, funny, I don't care, but if you did like this story, please REVIEW, hope you liked it. Don't forget to read my other work, it should be as fun as this one, well without the gore and sickness of course. Hope you liked it. MUHAHAHAHA! Such an unlucky fate for our heroes. 


End file.
